Mr Brightside
by kouichi kimura 4eva
Summary: A Yoh and Anna fic, includes sidestroy of Ren and Horo! The story revovles around a misunderstanding between Yoh and Anna that might mean the end of their relationship. Please R&R!
1. Mr Brightside?

**Chapter1-Mr. Brightside?**

Yoh's POV

"Ever get one of those hard to explain kind of feelings when you're close to someone you like, or maybe even love(not those kinds of feelings you pervs!)?" asked a magazine I was reading. Of course I feel that way about a special someone, and her name is Anna Kyouyama. My fiancee. Sure, she may act like she totally hates me sometimes, but that's just Anna for you. "The Ice Queen". Each and everyday I think about her, how beautiful she is and how graceful she is when she moves...even when she is bickering at me. The kind of things we face that usually forms a gap between a couple doesn't affect us at all. Why you may ask? I don't even know. Maybe it's because we're not exactly dating or maybe it's because of the 'Everything will work out' attitude of mine. But whatever it is, I'm glad it's there. I guess that's why I'm nick-named "Mr. Brightside". Kinda lame don't you think?

Finally bored of talking to myself, I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs. While I was walking, a conversation with Horo and Ren suddenly popped into my mind.

**Flashback( Normal POV )**

"So how are you and Anna doing?" asked Horo giving Yoh a perverted smile.

Yoh turned around and looked at the Ainu blushing. "Wh..what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. How far have you guys gone? Has she given you a bl...OUCH! What's the big idea Ren?" Horo yelled as he was cut off by a punch.

The chinese shaman glared at the blue haired idiot. "How about we leave Yoh's personal life the friggin' hell alone? How would you like it if we pestered you about your relationship with Tamao?"

" Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me! At least I'm in a relationship with a girl Mr. I'm-too-busy-training-to-get-a-girlfriend!"

Ren crossed his arms and looked at Horo. "Well for your information, I **am** in a relationship with someone and he is quite sweet thank you very much."

Noticing what Ren had just said Horo and Yoh stared wide eyed. Ren turned ten shades of red as he realised what he had blurted out."AHH! I MEAN...I...ah forget it. If you're wondering who it is, it's Lyserg ok? Go ahead yuck it up."

To Ren's surprise, Yoh and Horo didn't seemed to care at all. Yoh went over and put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Ren, we're your friends, there's no need for you to feel embarassed to tell us things like that. You're still you. The good friend that Horo and I have."

"Yeah dude." agreed Horo

"Er...Thanks guys." Ren said under his breath. _' This is kinda embarassing...'_

"Speaking of liking other guys," Horo began. "how come you and Anna aren't dating?"

Not noticing that Horo had just dissed Anna and himself, Yoh answered his question. "I dunno. I guess I just don't wanna rush things. Know what I mean?"

Ren nodded. "But still, you can't go on hiding your feelings like that. Someone can just come by a sweep her away anytime."

Yoh gave his two shaman friends his trademark smile. "Nah, I wouldn't worry about it, eveything will be alright. Heehee."

Horo cocked his head to the side."Heh. Typical Mr. Brightside."

**End of flashback**

Back to Yoh's POV

Great. This is just great, now I'm worried. What if she is in love with someone else! Or even worse, what if she's dating someone and I haven't a clue about it? I sighed while pondering this. Now it's really getting to me! I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, I mean everything will be okay, right? But still, as hard as I try, the thought continues to nag at me at the back of my head. I can't just bury it away. God, Anna I want you so badly to myself...

_Coming out of my cage  
_

_And I've been doing just fine  
_

_Gotta gotta be down  
_

_Because I want it all_

I wonder what's Anna doing right now. Anna...Damn! There I go again. Fantasizing about her. Could this be like a sign or that I should tell her how I feel? Dammit this feels like the time at school during exams when I didn't know the answers to a multiple choice section on the sheet. And guess what I did? I LEFT THEM BLANK! And I would've passed if I had just studied for that section! Except in this case, I have a **50/50 **chance of passing depending on my answer. In other words, if I screw up then our relationship goes down hill. Hmph! You know what? I'm gonna tell her! No more procrastinating! I'm gonna run down and tell her exactly how I feel! I'm coming for ya Anna!

Heh heh she gonna be so shocked when I...what the? That sounds kind of like Anna giggling. But how? Why? She never giggles! Something definitely is wrong! I ran into the kitchen so fast that I probably setted the floor on fire.

"ANNA! ARE YOU AL...right?" I said, terrified at the sight before me. She was with 'him'.

"Yoh! I can explain!" she gasped while trying to hide the fact that she was kissing my goddamn twin.

I cannot believe this! And here I thought Anna had more self-respect than that. It felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on right in front of my face.

"Yoh...?" There she goes again with that concerned look.

I just couldn't bear it any longer. Confirmed that I lost my love, I ran out of the kitchen like a coward. I couldn't help but let out all my sadness and frustration by crying. I'm such a loser.

_It started out with a kiss  
_

_How did it end up like this?  
_

_It was only a kiss  
_

_It was only a kiss..._

**chapter 1-end**


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 2- Jealousy**

Yoh's POV

What the hell? Why couldn't I tell before? Dammit, how can I be so stupid? Ren and Horo were right, I missed my chance with the one I most desired. Oh well, there's no point in dwelling on something I have no control over, it's not like I can change her feelings. I mean, on the brightside it's less trouble for me, you know I don't have to worry if she stills likes(loves) me and I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting special occasions like her birthday or something. Yep, that's me Mr. Brightside the one that doesn't worry about anything. At least that's what I keep telling myself. In the mean time, I guess I should just go to bed.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
_

_And she's calling a cab  
_

_While he's having a smoke  
_

_And she's taking a drag_

Anna's POV

Oh my God! I can't believe Yoh saw what happened. It's not what he thinks at all. sigh How am I going to explain this to him and if I do, will he believe me? Dammit Yoh! You know that I love you and you only! Bastard! Dammit he's making me cry. I would never dream of crying over a guy, but Yoh's different. He has this special thing about that makes everything you do worth while. That's why I don't regret shedding these tears for him.

**What really happened between Anna and Hao:**

Normal POV

Hao Asakura, shaman and also the twin brother of Yoh has always had a desire for Anna. Just like his dorky twin, he loves the qualities about Anna that most of us don't really see. But like everyone says love's just plain weird. No matter how much Hao loves Anna, the thought about stealing her away from his brother was the last thing on his mind. At least that's what he thought.

'_I'll just tell her how I feel, that's all.' _thought the long hair shaman.

Hao walked out to go find Anna thinking that it would be easier for the both of them if he'd just let everything out. And besides Yoh deserves to know right? Finally Hao spotted Anna in the kitchen cleaning up. Suddenly, Hao found himself glued to the spot, unable to move. Why couldn't he just approach her?

_' Damn she's hot! NO! MUST NOT THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS!' _Hao thought as he mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking that about his brother's fiancee anyways.

"Hey Hao." said Anna as she noticed him standing at the doorway. Staring at her rather awkwardly.

"Uh, is there something wrong? You look rather pale." she asked trying to sound worried.

Hao blinked finally coming back to reality. " Huh? Oh, uh, no, nothing's wrong just wandering around 'cause I got nothing else to do. Hehe..." _'God I probably sound like a jackass!'_

" Well, okay if you say so." Anna said going back to her work.

_' Anna always seems so cold, but deep down I know how much she cares about everyone. Especially Yoh. But it doesn't even seem like he cares for Anna what so ever. He's always slacking off and being nice to just about everyone we know. He does everything but shows no affection for Anna. At least in my point of view. ' _the more Hao thought about this the angrier he got. Mostly because he was getting the impression that Yoh is just leading Anna on by giving off false feelings.

_' That Bastard! How dare he lead her on like that! I guess I was wrong about him before! Fuck him! I'll make Anna happy! At least my feelings are true!'_

Without hesitation, Hao approached Anna, grabbed her by the wrist and looked deep within her eyes. Surprised Anna giggled nervously thinking that this was a joke.

"Hehehe... Hao..what are yo-" Before she could even finish Hao bent over and kissed her.

When they parted, Anna saw her shocked finacee standing at the doorway looking like he was about to cry.

" gasp Yoh I can explain!" Anna said quickly, trying to get Yoh to understand this was all a misunderstanding. Nothing, nothing but silence came from her fiancee.

"Yoh..?" Anna said expecting the worse.

And with that Yoh dashed out of her sight.

_Now they're going to bed  
_

_And my stomach is sick  
_

_And its all in my head  
_

_But she's touching his chest now _

_He takes off her dress now  
_

_Let me go  
_

_And I just can't look its killing me  
_

_And taking control_

**End of Flashback**

Anna's POV

Great, what am I gonna do now? Will he believe me? Or will I lose him forever?

**End chapter 2**

Plz R&R!


	3. RenxHorohoro

Hi everybody! I'd like to tell everyone who has read my fanfic thanks because that's what's kept me still interested in continuing on with my story. Anyways on with the main point, I'm going to do something a little different for chapter 3. Instead of having the whole story focus on Yoh and Anna only, this chapter is going to focus on Ren and Horo's relationship (for all you RenxHoro lovers out there). In my opinion, after having a fight like that I think Yoh and Anna need a break don't you agree? ON WITH THA FIC!

**_italics-_means fantasy**

normal-means normal POV or talking

_normal italics-means thought_

* * *

**Chapter3- RenxHoroHoro(Sidestory)**

_'So Ren's with Lyserg. Heh, who would've known' _thought the blue haired shaman. It was one of those boring days where you just couldn't find anything to do no matter how hard you tried. So Horo was trapped in his house with absolutely nothing to do but stare outside at bright blue sky watching kids play happily with their friends. Lucky bastards. Horo sighed. Somehow the thought of Ren and Lyserg together just wouldn't leave him alone. What could this mean? What Ren blurted out to him and Yoh the other day kept on replaying itself over and over again like a broken record in the Ainu's head.

_'If you're wondering who it is, it's Lyserg ok? Go ahead yuck it up.' _Horo shook his head in frustration, trying to get the voice out of his head.

" DAMMIT! AM I GOING NUTS OR IS IT...no...it can't be ." he yelled making sure no one heard. He went back to staring at the window,when he slowly drifted off to La-la land.

**Horo's Daydream**

_**Horo knocked on the mansion door, feeling a bit nervous from the thought of the person he wanted to see. A chinese boy with golden eyes and dark purple hair opened the door. He looked up at Horo with the cutest look.**_

_**" Hi Horo, what brings you here?" he questioned.**_

_**"I wanted to see you Ren.." with that Horo placed a kiss on the now surprised shaman. Ren responded by opening his mouth to allow his lover's tongue in. Horo can taste the sweetness inside his lovers mouth. **_

_**"Ren..." moaned Horo. **_

_**They both started to moved towards Ren's room without breaking the passionate kiss they shared together. **_

_**" R-Ren, you're so beautiful." Horo said breaking the kiss.**_

_**"So are you..." Ren panted breathlessly.**_

_**When they reached Ren's room, Horo practically tackled his lover on the bed and immediately engaged into another hot wet kiss with Ren. Horo's hands started to wander up Ren's shirt and back down. He didn't want to seem like a complete pervert though, but he couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure he was getting from touching Ren's soft creamy skin.**_

_**" Oh...Horo. Please don't stop..." Ren said with complete lust from the Ainu's touch.**_

_**" Don't worry, I won't." Horo licked the lust filled shaman's neck causing him to shiver while running his hands through his silky hair allowing Ren to feel even more pleasure. **_

_**' God, he's so beautiful. I don't want this to stop. ' Horo thought to himself. **_

_**They explored each others body as much as they could, stimulating each and every part and savoring every moment. Horo found himself travelling lower and lower down Ren's body until his hand laid between his legs. **_

_**" Ah, Horo..." Ren moaned as he sudden felt the pleasure from the touch.**_

_**"So you like that eh, Ren?" Horo asked smirking**_

_**" Yes...oh God."**_

_**Horo smiled at Ren, seeing that he is giving him nothing but pure pleasure. Since Ren was enjoying the 'touching' so much, maybe he'll like it better if it was a little bit more...'moist' . Horo took his hand away from Ren's lower region. The Chinese boy looked at him a bit puzzled.**_

_**" Is there something the matter?" he said disappointed**_

_**Horo just simply shook his head and smiled innocently. He reached down and slowly started to unbutton Ren's pants. His slowly slid down his boxers, exposing Ren's part. Horo licked his lips, bent down and...**_

"AAAHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Horo's eyes snapped open. What the hell was he thinking? His breath was short partly from him screaming like it was the end of the world and partly because of, well you know.

_' What the fuck was that! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!OH MY GOD!' _Horo took the next ten minutes beating himself up mentally and trying to figure out why he would think such a thing. And especially about "him". Ren Tao. Horo scratched his head trying to think of a logical explanation for all this craziness going inside his pea-sized brain(sorry to all the Horo-fan girls out there!).

_'Hmmm..This must be one of those psychological kinda things. Maybe if I replayed that fantasy I could figure out what's really bothering me.' _Horo closed his eyes.

_**...Horo smiled at Ren, seeing that he is giving him nothing but pure pleasure. Since Ren was enjoying the 'touching' so much, maybe he'll like more if it was a little bit more...'moist' ...**_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Horo screamed again.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. I didn't mean to think of that particular part. Heh heh...But it was a bit arousing though. NO! Shame on you Horo! DONT. THINK. DIRTY!

Okay, clear my mind. Clear my thoughts. Must concentrate." Horo told himself as changed to a meditating position.

_**...He reached down and slowly started to unbutton Ren's pants. His slowly slid down his boxers, exposing Ren's part. Horo licked his lips, bent down and...**_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" once again, our horny little friend freaked out.

Horo desperately looked around to make sure no one was there, especially Pirika. If his sister found out, then surely she would make a big fuss over it and probably piss him off single everyday.

_'Why is it eveytime I think about it I..I feel like I enjoy it.' _he thought to himself blushing.

_'Could it be that...? No. It can't be. Can it?'_

Horo positioned his hands at the back of his head and leaned back on his chair. Staring up at the ceiling trying to sort out his thoughts.

_' Hmmm. I remember last year I was talking to Yoh and somehow we got into this deep conversation about love. At first we started goofing off and pairing up random people we knew with friends of ours. Like Ryu and Faust. Hee hee that was a funny one. Then I remember asking him, "How would you know if you liked someone in 'that' way?" He smiled and then told me, "Well, when you like someone, you feel really attached to them and you try to be as close to them as possible. Or in other cases, if you can't find yourself able to express your feelings, you might bug that person or get into some kind of conflict or competition with them in someway just to get their attention." '_

Horo thought hard at that last part of Yoh's answer. Why does it sound so vaguely familiar? Suddenly a thought came to him that froze him stiff.

_'Oh.My.Gawd. Whenever I'm with Ren there isn't a single moment when we're not fighting like cats and dogs. Oh man! Now that I think about it, I'M the one who always start the conflicts! He just follows with the insults just to get me back! And WHY do I do this? BECAUSE I LOVE HIM DAMMIT!' _the ainu fell to the floor in complete defeat.

Horo knew that he's just going to have to accept his feelings and stop denying them so he can relieve himself of so much torture.

_'Should I tell him? Wait. He did say he was with Lyserg. Sigh!' _He laid down on the floor with his head throbbing from thinking too much.

_' I guess I'll take a walk. Nothing like fresh air to clear your head.' _Horo thought trying to be enthusiastic. He got up and made his way to the door.

After a long two hour walk, Horo found himself at the Funbari Park. The place where he and the others always hung out after the Shaman tournament. It was a peaceful sight indeed. Yes. Birds chirping, the blue sky and the sound of someone sobbing. Wait, sobbing? Horo turned the corner and found Ren siting alone under a tree with his face faced down resting on his knees. Horo stared dumb-founded.

"Ren..?" Horo asked.

"Huh?" immediately Ren turned his face away as soon as he saw who it was.

"Don't look at me you Baka.."

Horo just stood there not knowing what to do or say. He could understand why Ren didn't want him to look at him. For crying out loud, this is the 'Great Tao Ren' the cold hearted bastard that doesn't know the meaning of mercy. But now it's just plain awkward seeing him cry like this. Horo scratched the back of his head.

"What's the matter?" Horo flinched, expecting Ren to bashed him over the head as usual when ever he stuck his nose into his business. Instead he felt something around his waist.

"YOU STUPID BAKA!" Ren sobbed.

"Yikes..." Horo said gulping.

(After much sobbing and attemps of comfort)

"Now can you tell me what's wrong? You drama-queen." Horo received a punch in the arm from that remark.

"I'm not a drama-queen. I was just...just...SCREW YOU!"

Horo got up."Fine. Then I'll just leave you here alone." Horo started walking away.

Ren's eyes widened. "NO! I mean..." His lips started to quiver again.

"Hey, I was just kidding. You know I care about you. **Now** who's the Baka?" the blue hair smirked as he made his way back to Ren.

Horo placed one of his arms around the chinese shaman's shoulders. "So what's wrong? I'm here to listen."

"Fuck off Ainu-baka. You saw me cry," he buried his head in his arms again. "A Tao never cries."

"Well you're an exception. And what do you mean F-off? I know you're embarassed but come on! You can't take it out on me." Horo responded offended partly because of the 'F-off' and partly from the 'baka' remark'.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" Horo asked.

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

**(Flashback)**

Lyserg and Ren walked down the sidewalk with their hands locked together as if nothing could break them apart. But something didn't seem right at all. Lyserg glanced over at Ren.

"Is there something wrong?" he inquired worriedly.

"No I'm fine." Ren replied trying to force a smile.

Lyserg turned back, he couldn't help but worry about the chinese boy. He gripped firmly on the Tao's hand and stopped their walk. He stared sternly in his eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Ren, I know we haven't really been together for a long time, but a relationship requires total honesty from each person. If their is something I need to know, then please, tell me. Otherwise, this whole relationship would be a lie." Lyserg said in a serious tone.

Ren looked to the side, unable to meet his lovers eyes. " I...I don't think..." he begun, but unable to get the words out of his mouth. "It's just...there's someone else..."

Lyserg stared at Ren in disbelief. He let go of his arm and drooped his head towards the ground. "Really..."

"Look, to be blunt, I'm not seeing him or anything like that. It's just that I've had feelings for him for quite a while now. Actually,even before I met you. I just didn't realise them up till now. I do care about you though, but, _sigh,_ not in the way I thought I did. I'm sorry." Ren looked away in shame.

"First my parents, and now this. I thought you've changed Ren. But I guess I was wrong," Lyserg began to cry. "YOU'RE EVEN WORST THAN BEFORE!" he took off without looking back.

The words were like daggers throught his heart. They hurt. Ren figured Lyserg's over-reaction was normal for him considering what he went through in the past. But those words really sunk into his head deep. Had he not conquer the darkness his father planted in him? Is he still that heartless bastard that knew nothing but hurt others. Ren's lips quivered and hot tears started to leak down his cheeks.

**(End Flashback)**

"So that's basically it." Ren mumbled.

"Ouch. That must have hurt. So you were sad because of what he said." Horo said scratching his head.

"I just feel like I'm never going to be able to change. As though all my efforts to be a more caring person was just a waste."

Horo looked at his friend."Don't say that. Personally I don't think you were ever a 'bad' person. You were just misguided by your Dad. To me you've been aways a cool dude." Horo said crossing his arms.

"Thanks."

"Ah great. Now I feel bad for what I've done before." Horo said sighing

Ren looked at him confused."What you did? What did you do?"

Horo chuckled nervously and put his hand behind his head again. "Well, when we were with Yoh that time, you know, how we go into that weirdass conversation about love and crap? But seriously, if someone we didn't know had listened to us, I swear they would've probably thought we were queer or something. But anyways, just wanted to let you know that...eh heh...I kinda lied about having a girlfriend. I wanted to tick you off. You know, just so I could have something to brag about for once. I'm sorry." Horo flinch.

"No don't be. I'm glad you told me though." Ren smiled blushing a light shade of red. "I'm just happy now that I know that the peron I've longed for isn't with somebody else."

Being the idiot that Horo is, he had no clue what Ren was talking about."Huh? Who? Wait! Let me think really hard for a sec. I'll figure it out. Hmmmmmmmmm...OUCH! That's it! I should just stop thinking! ARGH!" he rolled on the ground holding his aching head.

Ren was getting pissed at the ainu for his stupidity."IT'S YOU BAKA! WO AI NE! YOU'R SO DENSE!"

"Huh?"

Ren tackled Horo to the ground and engaged in a passionate kiss with him. "Hmmmf...Ren..less..tongue...hmmmmmmmmff..." Horo closed his eyes and kissed his now new lover back.

END- Horo and Ren sidestory


	4. Morphine, Gay Couples and depression

Hi everyone! It's me with another chapter of Mr. Brightside. Sadly, I heard that this website doesn't allow songfics anymore. It's no big deal, I'm still gonna keep on writing this fic even though I'll have to do without the song for the time being. So, ya, story's plot is still basically the same except all of you guys are just gonna have to actually listen to the song 'Mr. Brightside' while reading this chapter like I am right now! lol

PEACE OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Morphine, Gay Couples and Depression**

(Back to Yoh and Anna's Story)

Yoh layed on the sofa lazily while channel-surfing with absolutely nothing interesting catching his attention what so ever. There was the news on, 'The Young and the Restless'; or according to Yoh, 'The Young and the Useless', some crappy kid's show and etc. He turned the T.V. off and sighed. Just a week ago Horo and Ren informed him that they are happily together, while him and Anna stopped talking since the 'Hao incident'. Why is everything going downhill? For the past week, it had been totally awkward living under the same roof as his fiancee. Anna stopped bossing Yoh around like before and Yoh, well, he just basically hung-out with Manta until it was dark and then came home; or another way to put it, 'avoiding' his problem was his so-called solution. But he didn't want to keep troubling Manta because of his own problems he's having. Yesterday after he was done hanging out with Yoh, Manta got in trouble by his father for being out too much instead of studying. So not wanting Manta's academics to suffer, Yoh's going to have to stop and just face the music.

"Oh well, Anna's a bi-atch anyways. She ain't worth it." he said taking his foot off the table.

He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. He looked in the fridge for his favorite orange juice. Yoh poured the liquid in a glass, put the juice back, took a sip, and saw Anna. ANNA! He immediately sprayed every last drop from his mouth and on to the floor. Anna just stood there and stared. Talk about awkward eh? Yoh lowered his head, making sure Anna's glaze didn't meet his. He brushed past her and said,

"Excuse me."

"Is that all you're gonna say?" the Itako asked coldly.

Yoh stopped. He said nothing and continued walking totally ignoring her. Anna's lips tightened.

Yoh's POV

Don't even think about saying how I shouldn't have given her the cold shoulder like that. I mean geez, what I did wasn't any where as low as what she did to me last week. Why is everything going downhill for me? I just don't understand that at all. Manta has always told me that I was too carefree for my own good. That's not a bad thing is it? Damn, I'm not even sure of myself anymore. I guess that's why I've been dubbed 'Mr. Brightside'. I feel like talking to someone. I can't sit around talking to myself all day.

Normal POV

_Rrrrring!_

"Hello?" a voice came from the phone.

"Hey Manta. It's me." Yoh replied

"Oh hey Yoh! What's up? Wait, you sound a little down. What's the matter?" Manta questioned.

"Huh? How'd you know something was bothering me?"

"Oh, nothing unusual. It was just the way your voice sounded."

_'Wow was it that obvious?' _Yoh thought.

He stretched his arm to the back of his neck and rubbed it.

"So can you..I mean, are you allowed to hang out with me right now? I sort of need to talk."

"Sure. I'll met you at the Funbari Cemetery!" Manta said enthusiastically.

"Alright, see you there." Yoh hung up.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to spend the whole day guessing?" Manta looked up at the spaced out Yoh.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Manta smiled while sweat dropping. "Well I can see that! You WERE staring at the lake for like half-an hour without saying a word since we met up here!"

"Ah, I'm just so...I dunno how to explain it." Yoh said smiling nervously. He just couldn't bring himself to talk or even think about the problem at hand. Everything just seemed so screwed up right now.

Manta was beginning to worry about his once-carefree-friend. It's not normal for someone like Yoh to act like this. NOT NORMAL AT ALL! He always went by his saying "Don't worry everything will be alright". What could have happened to cause Yoh to not even acknowledge that motto?

"Hey Manta? I'm really sorry for making you come out here when you're suppose to be studying. I know how badly your dad wants you to be a doctor and stuff."

"No! Don't be like that! We're friends Yoh! If one of us needs time to talk to one another, then we should talk dammit!"

Yoh grinned at this statement, actually more like a demand and said, "Thanks buddy."

"Is it just me or do I sense morphine?"

"Wha? Morphine? What brought that up?" Yoh asked blankly

"Did someone say...MORPHINE!"

The two jumped at the familiar voice. They turned around and found the crazy German morphine-addict, Dr. Faust.

"Guten Tag Yoh and Manta!" He smiled his creepy smile immediately making Manta remember their first meeting and shuddering at the thought.

"How are you darlings doing?"

Manta smiled nervously, trying to hide the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Eh heh..You know we're just peachy. Eh heh heh...ya so, you know you really don't have to worry about either of us! 'Cause like I said we're just peachy! Socanyouleavenow?"

"Huh? Oh ho ho ho ho! I'm sorry I didn't get that last part. I mean, when you get to my age your hearing tends to get worse and worse! Would you mind repeating that my dear?" Faust said smiling.

"Um...uh...never mind..." Manta replied in a quiet squeaky tone.

"Glad to see you doing good Faust." Yoh said monotoned.

"Hm? Yoh, what's the matter? I know for sure this isn't a problem morphine can solve."

Yoh faced Manta and Faust, ready to tell them. Who knows, maybe they could help, right? He opened his mouth.

"Well, you see guys..."

"HEY LOOK! ISN'T THAT THE CRAZY GERMAN DOCTOR WHO'S LIKE MARRIED TO A CREEPY SKELETON!"

"AND NOT TO MENTION ADDICTED TO MORPHINE! BLAH! WHAT A PSYCHO!" two voices came from behind mocked.

Manta cautiously looked at Faust, afraid of his reaction.

"Um...Mr. Faust? Just ignore them?" Manta once again squeaked.

The doctor grit his teeth. "IGNORE THEM! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY? HAHAHAHAHAHA! 'CAUSE I KNOW I AM!"

"Eeep..." was all Manta could manage.

"If they insult me, then that I can deal with...BUT NO ONE INSULTS MY BELOVED ELIZA! S-SHE'S NOT CREEPY! I'LL GET THEM! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DARE THOSE BASTARDS TO SAY IT AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHACOUGH HACK SPIT HAHAHAHA! WHO'S CRAZY NOW HUH!

"H-hey Faust! Wait! They're just teenagers! They insult every-WAH!" Faust ran so fast to catch the teenagers that his IV stand containing his daily dose of morphine whacked little Manta rendering him unconscious.

"RISE ELIZA!" Eliza came out of no where and together, they flew down the pavement after the teenagers.

"AH! DUDE! I TOLD YA HE WAS A FREAK! RUN FOR IT!"

"MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I dare you two to insult my beloved again! Say it! SAY IT AGAIN YOU BASTARDS!"

Observing atthe scene before him- an unconscious Manta foaming by the mouth and a creepy Faust terrorizing everyone in the area, Yoh walked away and headed home. It's pointless for him to stay here anyways.

After the crazy encounter with Faust, Yoh decided to head straight home. Once again he was dreading bumping into Anna when he enters the house, so he took his sweet time and savoured every last moment of his walk.

Smooooch!

"Mmmmmmmmmm!"

"Oh kiss me more!"

Yoh stopped in his steps and looked around.

"What the hell?" he asked.

The sound seemed to be coming from behind the mailbox. Cautiously, Yoh peered around and found Ren and Horo making out like two dogs in heat. He just stood there and stared fascinated at the sight before him. Somehow, there's just something about homosexuality that just really interested him.

5 mins. later...

"AH! Asakura!" yelled Ren in total shock.

"Dude! Haven't you heard of privacy!" Horo shouted in disbelief.

_'Making-out with your gay lover in public is your idea of privacy?'_ Yoh thought.

"Um, so what's up with you guys?" Yoh said attempting a smile, trying to get rid of the awkardness between them.

"Well, it was pretty sexy until you came and ruined it!"

"Shut up! You Ainu-baka! You're making me sound like a complete whore! How offending!" stated Ren.

"Awww, I'm sorry! I didin't mean it that way. You'll always be my sexy little whore Reny Weny!"

"Oh, kiss me Horo!"

They both resumed their hot sexy kiss, totally forgetting that Yoh was still standing there tramatized.

"Guys! Hello! You're forgetting that your straight friend is standing here being scarred for life and for some weird reason is also enjoying the scene before him!"

"Oh sorry Yoh. We just got carried away a little." Ren said breathlessly.

_'A little?'_ Yoh thought.

"So are you guys able to like...talk? I kinda need to get something off my chest." Yoh said scratching his head from embarrassment.

Horo blinked in confusion. "Hm? About what Buddy?"

Yoh stared at the concrete on the sidewalk.

"Well you see..." he began.

"BAAAAAAAASTARD!" I'll make you pay! Mawhahahahahahahaha!" out of nowhere, came a freakishly high-pitched voice that sounded all too familiar.

The two teenagers from earlier came running down the street screaming like there's no tommorow and with no surprise, Faust was catching up right behind them. In a far distance, a little tiny figure waving it's arms in the air trying to keep up with Faust could be noticed.

"Faust! Are you outta of your friggin' mind!" screamed the short one.

"I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!"

The two teenagers brushed pass Yoh and the other two dumb-struck shaman.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here?" asked the Ainu.

"YOU'RE MINE!" charged Faust without noticing the three shaman standing there.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Faust! Watch it you dumbass!" Horo and Ren cried in unison while clenching on each other.

CRASH!

Everyone layed on the ground in pain except for Yoh who had dodged at the last minute.

"That's it! I've had it!" with that, Yoh left in a huff.

Manta approached the shaman on the ground.

"Guys? Are you all okay?"

"Just fine..." Ren groaned.

"Ow! My head!" Horo cried out.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry mein kinder! I was a bit crazy back there!"

Horo got up and brushed himself off. "No harm done Faust."

"Say I saw you two with Yoh. Was there anything wrong with him? He seemed a little down today." Faust said while getting up.

"Now that you mention it...he did seem a little tense." Horo replied.

"Yoh! Wait up!" Manta started running to catch up to his friend.

"Yoh! pant pant Come on! Slow down a bit!" Manta complained trying to keep up.

Yoh entered his house and immediately went straight to his room. Manta stopped at the doorway trying to catch his breath, then started up the stairs.

"Yoh! You walk too fast! Seriously you need to-"

"I'm going back to Izumo."

"WHA?"

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

Stella: Whew! That took a bitchin' long time! 

Katelynn: But I read it already at school!

Stella: TOO BAD! READ IT AGAIN!

Katelynn: NOOOOOOOO!

Matt: UTADA!

Faust: MORPHINE!

Ren: wtf...?

That's the end of chapter 4! Plz review and tell me what you think! Later!


	5. Goodbye Anna!

**Chapter 5- Goodbye Anna!**

"I'm going back to Izumo, Manta."

"WHA?"

Yoh took out his suitcase and started packing all his belongings in his room. Manta stood there wide-eyed not believing what he's seeing. Immediately Manta thought that **he** was the reason for Yoh's departure. Like last time after their first meeting and battle with Faust, Manta remembered clearly after the battle,Yoh had specifically told him if they stayed friends then he would end up getting in his way of becoming Shaman King. Therefore, giving Manta the boot was the only option. But they worked it all out and both told each other "Let bygones be bygones." and never brought up the subject again. Manta was both confused and hurt that Yoh was doing this to him again. He clenched his tiny fists.

"BUT WHY?"

Yoh glanced over at his short friend. "I just have my reasons. Let's just leave it at that." he replied rather coldly.

Manta was getting mad now. Friends shouldn't hide things from each other no matter what, they should work together and figure out a way to help one another. "DAMMIT YOH! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME? I've been nothing but a good friend to you! And the last time I've check, I haven't gotten in your way of becoming Shaman King 'cause the dumb tournament is OVER!"

Yoh gave his breathless friend a strange look trying to figure out where he got all this crap from. " Manta, what the hell are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you!"

Manta fell over anime style feeling like a complete moron. Okay, so maybe he should confirm things before jumping to conclusions next time. Manta slapped his forehead in relieve.

"Sheeesh! Why didn't you say so. So whats your real reason for leaving then?" he inquired cautiously trying not to jump to anything yet.

Yoh stopped packing and looked at his friend again. "Manta, why does everything bad always happen to the nice guy? "

"What do you mean?"

Yoh sat down on his bed. "Last week I saw Anna and Hao in the kitchen. They were..Well...it looked like they were pretty 'fond' of each other...that's all. It has nothing to do with you buddy." he gave Manta a weak smile.

"Oh... I see." was all the short one could manage. He was partly relieved that it was not him that Yoh had a problem with, but he mostly felt really sad because Yoh was in so much pain at the moment.

"But that's a dumb reason to leave, Yoh. I mean you have friends that care about you and not to mention you've already lived here for so long, it would just be pointless going back home."

Yoh sighed and then smiled. "I know. I'm not planning on leaving forever. I just need some time alone."

"For how long?"

"I dunno. But like I said, I won't be gone forever." Yoh smiled at his sad friend.

Manta lowered his head. "Ya, but I still won't get to see you..."

Little did they know, a certain Itako stood at the doorway and heard the whole conversation between them.

(Next Morning)

The next day, Yoh woke up extra early to pack more of his belongings for his trip.

'_Maybe I should stay there for good. It might be for the best...'_ he thought.

He stopped packing and sat on his bed trying to figure out if what he decided was for the best or not. For one, he is leaving behind all his best friend, especially Manta. They've been friends for such a long time and suddenly leaving like this could leave him pretty hurt. But Manta would be even more hurt if he stayed and acted like a jerk towards him because of the way things are lately, right? Yoh clenched his head in frustration. Everything is so complicated!

Knock knock...

"Come in." Yoh said flatly.

"Good morning, Yoh." Anna walked in.

Having the one he didn't want to see the most in his room, Yoh lowered his head trying to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. He was already miserable enough as it is he didn't need his poor excuse for a fiancee to make things worse for him. So they just stood in silence for the next while. Anna, trying to break the awkwardness, suddenly spoke up.

"So...um...It's a nice morning today, don't you agree? It's great whether for training." she said trying to remind him of their past happiness where they lived each day without any kind of grief or worry. Just care-free. Those were the best years ofAnna's life up until now; up until the 'Hao Incident'.

"Why don't you get Hao to do it? I'm sure he'll be happy to comply. After all, a bitch loves to be ordered around by his owner." Anna's eyes widened in disbelief

She went right over to him and smacked him clear across the face. She looked at Yoh furiously.

"Why are you being like this?" Anna demanded.

Yoh closed his suitcase and headed towards the exit of his bedroom. At the same time Anna ran over and grabbed his shoulder, desperate to make him change his mind. It would hurt her terribly if he was gone on account of a misunderstanding.

"Please don't go Yoh. You have to believe me! What happened between Hao and I was a total misunderstanding!"

Yoh stopped and turned his head enough to see a bit of Anna.

"Anna..." he said softly.

"Yoh..." Anna said with a glimmer of hope that he believes her.

"...Goodbye." with that he jerked his shoulder and descended down the stairs. The cold hearted Itako that has never let anything catch her emotions off guard fell on her knees and was left standing there with tear stained eyes.

_'Damn you Asakura...'_

**End chapter 5 **

**TBC...**


	6. Choking On Your Alibis

**Chapter 6- Choking on Your Alibis**

(One Month Later)

_'It's been so long since I talked to him.' _the Itako thought while munching on a Japanese rice cracker and staring at the T.V., but not really paying attention to it; she was lost in her own little world. The house just seemed so empty lately, well there were other people living there with there, but still, without _him_ the month felt more like a whole year. Everyday Anna would stare out her bedroom window hoping that the shaman she's been longing to see again would come walking home with that smile he always wore when he's trying to cheer a friend up. Anna glanced over at the gang who were at the moment watching some dumb show on satellite and laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Check out the she-male! It reminds me a little of Faust!" Horo snorted while tightly holding his stomach so his guts wouldn't explode from laughter.

Faust turned around and stared at the bluenett with no emotion, causing him to shiver.

Horo stopped laughing. His expression suddenly changed to the one of a little kid who had dropped his ice-cream cone on the pavement and quickly grabbed onto Ren's arm and buried his face in his shoulder like a frightened child.

"Ren...he scared me." he whimpered.

"Oh Horo. You're so sexy even when you're on the verge of pissing your pants." Ren smiled lustfully at the frightened Ainu.

"Oh Ren! Kiss me you sexy son of a bitch!"

"Hey my mother is not a female dog! Mmmmmm." Horo pulled Ren down on the floor.

Manta sweat-dropped. "They've been at each other like that ever since they started dating. I wouldn't be surprised if they already fuc-"

ANYWAYS! I think I need a morphine refill!" Faust quickly changed the subject to avoid talking about Ren and Horo's sex life, even though he knew the basic steps and what is required for male sex; being a doctor and all. So Manta didn't even try to bring it up again seeing that Faust could just easily play a little game of 'operation' with him.

Anna sighed and glanced over at the clowns who were at the moment a little preoccupied with very...let's just say, 'interesting' activities.

_'Everyone just seems to have someone. Faust and Eliza, Ren and Horo, Jun and Bailong...everyone except me'_ Anna thought.

"Sigh."

"...oh ya? Well you look like a mother fu-"

"Sigh!"

"...well for your information, Horo and I had really hot sex last night, and that's not the best part! He unzipped my pants and sucked on my-"

"SIGH!"

Everyone jumped and averted their attention towards the pissed off Itako.

"What is the matter Miss Anna?" Ryu asked a bit shaken up and trying to get on her good side.

"Have you guys heard anything from Yoh lately?" she asked trying not to sound too rude since she's so used to ordering other people around.

"No we didn't. Not even by phone or online. Heh heh funny thing is, I was just about to ask you the same question. Heh heh heh maybe it's ESP or something!" Manta said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Oh, I see.." Anna lower her head in disappointment so her blond hair could fall in front of her face to shield herself of embarrassment. Never has she actually felt sad that she hasn't seen someone in a long time before. But as noted before, Yoh was someone different to her. Someone that no one else can ever replace. Yoh was Yoh. And nothing can change that.

"Oh Anna, don't worry about it. I told you, he said he just needed some time alone. He's not going to be gone forever. " Manta said reassuringly.

"But that's not what's bothering me Manta. What's wrong is the fact that he didn't believe me when I told him about what really happened between me and Hao. I want him to be able to trust me again."

"Well then, you're just going to have to let him know that somehow."

"Eh?" Anna turned around and saw Jun Tao at the doorway with her bodyguard Bailong.

"Hello everyone! Can we come in?" Jun waved gracefully at the doorway waiting to be invited in.

"Of course." said Anna

Jun made her way to where everyone else was seated and smiled at Ren making him blush with embarrassment.

"ACK! Must you humiliate me in front of everyone else sister?" Ren snapped. Despite his tough-guy act, it was obvious that he was just as glad as Jun was to see each other again. He was really close to her after all.

"Oooooo. Ren, you're so sexy when you're ticked off. Makes me wanna-"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HORO MY FRIGGIN' SISTER'S HERE! I WOULDN'T EVEN WANNA MAKE LOVE TO **YOH** RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone gasped. Anna suddenly turned around and glared at Ren. "Would you mind repeat that last part?" she smiled as her head twitched.

"YA! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA REN?" demanded Horo.

"Oh...urm..nothing!" studdered the Chinese shaman.

"Oh Ren you're so cute! Hahaha! Don't mind me, just feel fre to do whatever you want with who ever you want! Just pretend I'm not here!" she smiled.

"Ok... You're **really** starting to creep me out Jun." Ren slowly moved away from her.

"But how am I going to let him know? He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." Anna sighed ignoring the previous conversation that they were all engaged in.

"I can answer that." Ren said out of the blue.

"You say that he doesn't even want to talk to you anymore and yet you didnt even make an effort to encourage him to face you by contacting him somehow. I mean you did tell us before that he caught you and Hao in the middle of something which he misinterpreted. So have you thought that maybe, just maybe he feels as though he's not good enough for you and by not talking to him, you give off the impression that he's _so_ pathetic that he's not even worth the effort?"

"Ren...I..." Anna studdered as everyone stared wide-eyed. Since when was Ren Tao such an expert when it comes to love? Maybe advice about one-night stands, but actual LOVE?

"He's right dear Anna," Faust started. "nothing hurts more than the feeling that you're not good enough for the person you love most; or in your case, your 'fiance'."

"But that's not true! I-I..!"

"Now ask yourself this Anna, do you truly love Yoh enough to go through anything to win him back?" asked Faust.

"Uh...I...I"

"It's okay Anna, you don't need to rush."

By now, tears were desperately pouring down Anna's cheeks. "YES! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOH WITH ALL MY HEART! DID YOU HEAR THAT ASAKURA YOH? I LOVE YOU!" she collapsed on Jun's lap bawling like she's never bawled before while saying her fiance's name between sobs as she clench on Jun's dress for comfort. Everyone gathered around trying their best to sooth Anna's pain, but their efforts seemed to be in vain.

"Geez Faust did you really have to be that hard on her?" Horo said giving Faust an I-can't-believe-you-did-that look.

"Now now, mien dear friend. When it comes to love, I have to most experience in that matter. Isn't that right my sweet Eliza?" Horo turned to the direction to where Faust was smiling and almost immediately had the crap scared out of him as Eliza appeared out of no where and nodded sending back a smile to Faust.

"DUDE!" shouted Horo. "_Sigh. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this." he said as he slouched in depression.

Jun leaned over to Anna's ear. "You know, it's not too late to let Yoh know how you feel." she whispered.

Anna looked at her asthe Chinesegave her a reassuring smile.

-------------

(next day)

"You can't be serious!" You're really gonna go after him?" spazzed Manta.

"That's right." Anna nodded while packing her bags without a care in the world. Well, except for one and that had to do with you-know-who.

"First Yoh goes all drama-queen and leaves, and now **you're** leaving too? What next, Lyserg gets a sex change? God! When will it end?"

"I won't be gone forever." she said in a quiet voice. More quieter than her usual nagging tone in the morning or any other time of the day.

Manta rolled his eyes. "Ya, that's exactly what Yoh said before he vanished for like a whole month!"

Anna sighed and looked at her vertically challenged friend. "Look, I'll go and talk to Yoh in person. If he still doesn't understand, well, then I'll come straight back. How's that sound?"

Manta sighed as he was getting ready to leave the room. "Do what you want. It's your life. All I want is for you two to stop acting like a couple of drama-queens and just return things back to normal." he turned around and smiled. "Okay?"

Anna smiled back. "Okay." she nodded. For some reason Manta made her actually feel confident that Yoh and her can put this all behind them. Sure, Manta wasn't exactly the closest friend Anna had, he was more like a servant or a maid around the house back then, so they never really had a chance to actually 'talk' like normal friends. But just having him in her presence really comforted her because at a time like this, she could really use a friend.

"Well, I'll just leave you alone right now to pack. Say hi to Yoh for me 'kay?" With that, Manta left her alone to pack her belongings.

_'I'll just go and see him. If it doesn't go well, then I'll decide what to do.'_

She sighed. "If only you knew how much I miss you right now..." Anna looked out the window, lost in the beauty of the blue sky that reminded her so much of Yoh. If only, just only that situation didn't happen they wouldn't end up in this mess right now. They would carry on they're daily routines and arguments and...god, did she mess him. Just one glimpse of him. Just one, was all she wanted the most in the world right now.

"I love you..." Anna whispered.

"I love you..." Yoh found himself saying as he stared at the picture of him and Anna when they were little that he had left behind when he moved to Funbari. No matter how hurt he was, he still couldn't fight the passion he had for her inside his heart. But it doesn't matter now because he feels so distant from her that he's starting to think that nothing can go back to the way they were. This was just like Hao! Always trying to take away the things that Yoh had and he didn't. Obviously that included Anna.

"Dammit Anna. Why is it when everytime I **do** try to forget about you, I think of you even more?" Yoh shook his head and cleared everything in his mind. He focused on only the tunes coming from his radio.

"You're listening to Mix 99.9! Up next we have Maroon 5, 'She Will be Loved'."

"Wha..." groaned Yoh.

"...I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain."

"Why do you torture me?" Yoh said out loud.

"...Look for the girl with the broken smile..."

"Shut up!"

"...and ask her if she wants to stay a while..."

"Screw you..."

"And she will be loved..."

"I'm warning you. Shut up!"

"...and she will be loved..."

"Seriously S.T.U.F!"

"...and she will be looooooooooooooved."

"SCREW YOU!" Yoh threw his pillow at the radio as an attempt of shutting it off but instead just changed the station.

"Up next we have Matchbox 20 in 'If You're Gone'. You're listening to 102.9 K-Lite FM."

"Oh no..." Yoh grumbled

"...If you're gone, baby I need you to come home..."

"Sigh..." Yoh sank in his futon and buried his head in the covers while the radio tortured his guilty conscience all day long.

(Meanwhile...)

Anna stood at the bus station waiting for the 2:15 ride to Izumo. She mumbled angrily at her watch.

'_2:15 my ass! It's already 3:30!' _she thought.

She slouched back on the bench and started to think about what she would say when she sees Yoh. For Pete's sake! They haven't seen or talked to each for a whole month and it's going to be pretty awkward to talk again! It's like that feeling you get when you try to talk to someone that you don't know so well but at the same time you try not to say anything stupid or weird that would create an awkward silence between the two of you.

Anna closed her eyes, trying to relax instead of panicking over what she and Yoh should talk about. Maybe Jun was right, all that needs to be done is to let Yoh know that there is total trust and comfort between them. But then that would be kind of hard to maintain after what happened.

_'Sigh...I wish Yoh and I could have the kind of relationship a normal couple would have. Well, we're not exactly a couple yet, but there still could've been a chance if only stupid Hao would keep his dirty hands off of me. And if only I had more self-restraint.'_

Finally, her ride came and she got on without any further hesitation.

_'Okay this is it...It's all up to fate now.' _she thought looking out the window, throwing glaces of goodbyes at the neighbourhood she's leaving behind.

End- Chapter 6


	7. The Price I Pay

**Chapter 7- The Price I Pay**

**(Yoh's POV)**

Yawn! Whoa! How long have I been asleep for? Ah well, that's not important. Ah! Don't you just love the feeling of not remembering why you went to sleep upset in the first place? It just feels so good not recalling why I left Funbari, why Anna and I got into that huge ass argument...why she kissed Hao...and...not to mention...why I abandoned all my friends for own selfish needs. Great. This is juuuuuuuust great. I'm even more down than I was last night.

I flopped back down on my futon, starring at my bumpy ceiling and going over and over again the situation in my head. Darn! I just can't seem to forget her at all. And last night's dream wasn't exactly much help either! I dreamt Anna and I were back together and none of this craziness even occurred. We were all happily living together under the same roof, with Ren and Horohoro being the whores they are everyday, Manta coming by and telling us about one of his scientific theories for anything that he finds on the net, Ryu coming home and helping Manta and I cook, and other happy events that would occur. But then I thought some more, are any of these things possible? Is it actually possible to have such a perfect life? Heh. I doubt it. With how everything is screwed up right now, it would be a miracle if me and Anna will even still be friends after this. All those years of friendship down the drain, I guess...

**(Anna's POV)**

Here it is, Izumo. Our home. Looks like nothing has changed since I moved to Tokyo with Yoh.

_'Yoh...' _I thought

I wonder what he's doing right now; what he's thinking. I gripped my suitcase, fearing the worst when I confront him. No! I can't chicken out now. Everyone said that I should be confident and just let my heart do all the talking. But it's no use, my heart throbbed so badly that my chest felt like it was on fire. Why do I feel like the world's gonna end? All I'm gonna do is talk to him, right? I've never had any problem talking to Yoh before.

My pain eased away as soon as I walked by the place Yoh and I used to play when we were kids. I remember that this tree was the very same tree where we first met, and the same one he kissed me under before he left for Tokyo. His face turned so red after that he ran off and tripped on a rock, falling flat on his face. Wow, to think that was actually six years ago. Time sure flies.

I took a deep breath seeing that there's only a couple of feet left to the Asakura's front door.

"Okay! This is it!" I said and took another deep breath in case the first one didn't work.

"Anna! Wait!"

I turned around to find Yoh's counter-part running towards me, out of breath.

"Hao..." I said a bit stunned. What the heck was he doing here?

"Anna, you don't have to do this. It's not worth it. My brother clearly doesn't love you as much as I do. Plus, he broke your heart by leaving you like that." Hao said panting.

I looked into his eyes. Yoh and Hao do look very similar, but yet...there's just something about the older twin that made him look so much more...attractive.

Hao leaned closer towards me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Anna, you're such a beautiful woman. Yoh must be crazy to leave you behind. Don't you see? You deserve much more." he said as he leaned even closer.

"I'll make sure you get whatever you desire, Anna my sweet."

"Oh, Hao..." I blurted.

I felt him place a warm kiss on my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to lean closer towards his toned body. His warmth reached my whole body, head to toe. It almost felt overwhelming.

_" Hey Anna! Let's play tag! And then we can hide and seek! Comon! Ha ha ha!"_

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open, making me break the kiss.

"Yoh..." I muttered out of breath.

Hao looked at me rather puzzled." What's the matter Anna?" he asked.

"Ya, what's the matter Anna?" a voice came from behind me.

Both Hao and I glanced over and were surprised at the sight before us.

**(Normal POV)**

Yoh stood there emotionless, staring. looking as if what happened before him had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Y-Yoh." Anna stuttered.

"Oh what Anna? You just couldn't stand kissing my dumb ass brother while I wasn't there to see it that you just **had **to follow me and do it in front of me?" he inquired rather harshly. Totally not Yoh-like at all.

Anna was about to speak, but Hao cut her off. "Are you mad just because I can make a better lover than you can?" he mocked Yoh.

Yoh glared at his rival while clenching his fists.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Hao closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm not doing this because I want to piss you off little brother, I just think Anna deserves much more than what you have been offering, which is nothing."

Yoh grit his teeth, he could no longer bear any of this. "THAT'S IT! AMIDAMARU!"

"NO! STOP IT!" Anna interrupted, trying to prevent the situation from getting worse than it already has.

Immediately, Yoh stopped and looked down in shame. Just look at him, his temper was out of control, he doesn't trust anyone, and not to mention, he ran away from his problem like a little kid instead of facing it head on. Hao's right, there's no way he could make Anna happy.

He covered his eyes with his hands and crouched down, trying his best to hold back his struggling tears. _'Why me?'_

"H-Hao's right. I'll never be able to make you happy...Hell! I can't even make myself happy! I'm just a failure. Go on Anna, go be with Hao. It's for the best. If you're with me, you'll just end up getting hurt anyways." Yoh managed to choke out between his sobs.

He got up, still sniffling he slowly walked back to the house to pull himself together. Maybe it was best for him to stay here in Izumo for good. If fate doesn't want him to be with anyone, then there's no point fighting it. There's no use in denying the inevitable. It's funny how a relationship takes such a long time to build, but only a few seconds to fall apart.

(Meanwhile, back in Funbari Hill...)

"Hey guys! Guess what? I found a way to contact Yoh!" yelled Horohoro as he came running into the living room all excited.

"Wha? Really?" everyone said in unison.

Horo chuckled, trying not seem too proud. "Well, while I was going through Yoh's stuff in his room and trying on all his clothes, underwear included, I came across a little black booklet with all his contact info! Hey! Aren't you dudes listening?"

"What I really want to know is why you were trying on Master Yoh's undergarments in the first place?" Ryu asked with disgust in his voice.

"Not just his underwear, geez! Weren't you listening? His clothes too! GAWD!" Horo complained while checking out his new clothes in a nearby mirror.

"Hey, aren't those Yoh's pants?" Manta pointed at the green jeans.

Horo gave Manta the duh-I-just-said-I-was-wearing-Yoh's-clothes look. He suddenly grabbed his mouth and started snickering hysterically.

"Oh my gawd! I can't keep it in anymore! I'm not wearing any underwear under these! Haw haw haw!" Horo laughed insanely. "This will cheer him up!"

"Oh god...that's NASTY!" spazzed Manta.

"I know! But he's gonna laugh his arse off when I tell him!" Horo giggled.

Manta sighed. "When I said they were nasty I meant that those were the very same pants Yoh wore without underwear too. I remember cause it was right after we had a water gun fight and he said that he only had a pair of extra pants with him but no boxers. Ha ha, it was quite funny because he said it felt totally gross sitting there in jeans with nothing underneath. Oh ya, it was also a very hot day as well. Boy, you should have seen Yoh sweat."

By now Manta was in a fit of giggles. "I bet he was sweating so much that it went right through those pants!"

"...Like, ew..." Horo groaned as he started to walking awkwardly back to Yoh's room.

**End Chapter 7**

**------------------------------**

Whoa, sorry I took sooooooo long to update! Damn school work! Anyways, the part where Horohoro tried on Yoh's pants without underwear was a reference from That 70's Show when Kelso did the same thing to Eric's pants except I changed a couple of things in my fic lol! I thought it was sooooooo funny that I just had to have it in my fanfic! Anyways, PEACE OUT PEEPS! Please R&R!


End file.
